I'll Make You Feel Alright
by Gleek263
Summary: When the news of Quinn and Puck get out, Finn is crushed. He gets some alcohol and gets drunk at school. Kurt finds him while he's heading to Glee... Warnings and full pairings inside. Story better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this story was only going to start out as a one-shot, then it got so long, I had to add a second chapter. Then one thing led to another and I have 4 written up with plans for a fifth. This is set during the sectionals episode in season 1.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I do not pretend to. All I own is an over-active imagination, a computer with a keyboard and ten very cold fingers...**

**Warnings: Non-con, rape, alcohol abuse, physical and mental abuse, boy/boy sex. Dark and possibly sad too.**

**Pairings: Finn/Kurt (Non-con) Mentions of Finn/Quinn and Quinn/Puck. Possibly Kurt/Puck at the end.**

**Please enjoy, read, review, alert and favourite. (:**

Pain. Emptiness. Confusion. Sorrow. Betrayal. That was what Kurt Hummel was currently feeling as he lay on the boys' locker room floor, clothes surrounding him. Finn had just staggered out of the room, too drunk to try and cover the evidence, assuming Kurt would do that for him.

Finn had just found out that morning that his long time, now ex girlfriend had cheated on him, with his so-called best friend. He managed to get his hands on some alcohol, probably from Karofsky or Azimio or someone else from the hocky team. Kurt was simply there. He wasn't planning anything drastic. Get drunk, forget his troubles. Then Kurt cautiously walked up to him, probably to see if he was okay, or maybe he noticed he was intoxicated. He asked why Finn was drunk.

"I'm not drunk," he slurred, his words mixing into each other.

"Finn, I've been drunk before, I know what it's like." He shuddered at the memory. He doesn't think Ms. Pillsbury has forgiven him yet for throwing up all over her shoes. "Come on, let's get you home. We can skip Glee rehearsal today."

"No!" Finn shouted, staggering away from Kurt's out-stretched arm. He chuckled and started stumbling to the boys' locker room. Kurt wanted to leave, go to Glee. He didn't really like the thought of missing out. What if Rachel took advantage of it and demanded all the solo's. He followed Finn though, just to make sure he was going to be alright. He didn't want to hear Finn had passed out or had alcohol poisoning and know that he could have prevented it.

When they finally reached Finn's destination, he turned suddenly, throwing Kurt onto the floor and locking the only door out of there. "Finn?" Kurt questioned nervously.

"Shh," Finn wetly hushed, slapping his hand over Kurt's mouth. Kurt's eyes darted around, nervously, looking for a way out of this situation. His eyes settling back on Finn when he realized how hopeless escape was looking. "Now, I know you heard." He was suddenly straddling the smaller, scared teen's hips. "Quinn cheated on me. With my ex best friend, Puck." Kurt didn't say anything as the hand was taken away from his mouth. "I needed something to take my mind off it. That's where Karofsky came into the picture, giving me a bottle of Vodka. However, I need something else. I've seen the way you look at me, don't try and hide it, fag!" Finn spat the last word in Kurt's face.

Kurt shook his head. "Please, Finn. You're not thinking clearly. Let me take you back to your mum."

"No!" Finn yelled and stood up. He started pacing, heavily before he stopped and turned back to Kurt. He stalked up to him and slapped him once, very hard, on the cheek. Kurt lay on the ground, staring up at Finn, shocked. He felt tears pricking the corners of his eyes as Finn took his shirt off.

"W-W-What are you d-doing?" Kurt stuttered out.

"Getting undressed! What does it look like?"

"Why?" Kurt didn't think he wanted to know the answer to that question.

Finn looked at him. "Just shut up, or I'll make you shut up! I need something to help me through this and you're going to help me."

Kurt just silently shook his head, stumbling up and trying to run to the door. Even though Finn was drunk, he was still too fast for Kurt, grabbing his shoulder and throwing him back.

Kurt landed on the ground, letting out a long, deep groan. Finn took this time to straddle him, ripping his shirt off his body. Kurt may have freaked over the shirt, had it been any other situation. He was, however too preoccupied on other things, such as his long time crush currently straddling him with no intention of getting off him.

"F-Finn, please," Kurt choked on a sob, threatening to rip its way out of his chest. He didn't want to cry. Not yet.

"Shut up!" Finn said, exasperated and grabbed the biggest shred of Kurt's shirt, stuffing it into his mouth. Kurt could only watch in horror as his pants were easily ripped from his legs, leaving him clad only in boxers. He had never felt so exposed and wasn't looking forward to the next 15 minutes.

Before flipping him over, so he was lying on his stomach, Finn grinned at Kurt, menacingly. He leant down to whisper in his ear; "This is all your fault. If it wasn't for your liking of me so much, I would have never even considered this. I guess though, this is really what you want. You want me, so bad in you. You'll even fight me to make it seem less obvious."

Kurt shook his head, tears freely falling down his cheeks. He felt himself being flipped over. He could do nothing to stop it. He gasped as he felt the cold winter breeze over his exposed ass when the boxers were finally ripped from his body. Finn was making it impossible for Kurt to get away without questions asked. He was just thankful only Glee students were here at this time of the day. They wouldn't come in here once Finn had finished, would they?

He heard the unmistakeable sound of Finn's zipper, unzipping. His heartbeat sped up as everything else seemed to go in slow motion. He felt Finn line himself up and that's when everything went back to the normal speed.

Pain exploded into Kurt's world. Pain he had never felt before. Burning. Ripping. The kind of pain you would not wish upon your greatest enemy. Kurt screamed into his weak gag. That was only one thrust. The second had Kurt giving the same reaction, this time, also clawing at the ground, trying to drag himself away. Away from the person who was causing him pain. Away from the person he thought could be worthy of a boyfriend, or even a step-brother.

Finn cackled an evil laugh as he went for thrust number three. Sure, he had been a virgin before, but he knew how to have sex. He didn't need some slutty teenage girl to show him the ropes. As he thrust he couldn't help but notice this was way better than his hand had ever been. Alot tighter. He might have to do this more often.

He could feel himself getting closer, so he started pumping faster. He couldn't wait to leave his load in the smaller boys' backside. As he got closer, his thrusts started getting sloppier. Kurt was still withering in pain, just as much as he had been at the start, but at least he was quieter than before.

Finn's world exploded and he saw white as he came, shooting his load. He collapsed on the smaller boys' bare back and lay there for a while. He could feel the struggling getting weaker. He wasn't sure if it was because Kurt was toughening up, or he was losing consciousness.

"Tell anyone about this, slut and I'll do it again. Understand?" Finn asked in a threatening tone. Kurt nodded weakly, just wanting Finn to leave him alone. He would just about agree to anything.

Finn nodded once, smirking as he pulled himself from the raw red ass that belonged to the young boy. Kurt groaned as he felt the pain, but just laid there. He didn't want to move, knowing if he did he would be in a lot more pain than he currently was. How could anyone be as inhuman as Finn? Just rape his classmate and leave him in the boys' locker rooms. He knew he couldn't just lie there all night. He didn't want Karofsky, Azimio and the other jocks to find him like this in the morning and he knew his dad would get worried.

He thought maybe he could just wait until his father called and tell him what happened. But then he thought of two down sides to that. Number one, Finn had just told him not to tell anyone. Number two, his phone was in his locker. He couldn't answer it over there, considering he was too worried to move.

All he could do was wait and hope he comes up with a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, okay, I know I took ages to upload the second chapter, but there were two reasons. Reason number one; I didn't have my computer on since I uploaded the first until tonight. I just didn't want to wait for it to boot up. I thought I better tonight though. Reason number two; I was waiting for reviews. I have plenty of alerts, but only one review. I do want to know what people think of it. Please, tell me if you don't like it, or if you do. What you liked and didn't like. I honestly want honest criticism. It's what helps us writters improve. I want to get published and want as much help as I can in doing that.**

**Anyway, onwards. This is chapter two.**

**I don't own Glee. **

Noah Puckerman was currently seated in the choir room. He noticed Finn and Kurt weren't in the class and knew he wasn't the only one to notice. The black chick, whom Puck couldn't recall the name of, was staring at the door, looking hopeful. No one had even given Puck a second glance as he was seated in the back of the room. He knew he was no longer feared by the Glee clubbers and some even had the guts to ignore him. Some that is, except Mike and Matt. The three of them were buddies for life. Of course, Matt was currently talking to Santana and Mike with Brittany, so that left him alone.

When Mr. Schue called it a day, Puck sighed, relieved. He was so over school for the day and just wanted to get home and play Call Of Duty. He had to pick up a few things from his locker in the boys locker room first. His uniform was definitely in need of a wash and tonight was the night his mother usually did a few loads. He planned on sneaking it in the load, like he usually did.

What he saw when he entered the locker room was something he was not, in a million years, expecting. He saw a naked body, barely breathing, lying in the middle of the room. He was going to ignore it, thinking it was some prank the Puck heads in the hockey team decided to play on the cleaners. When he got closer though, he recognised the body. Well, his hair.

"Hummel?" He questioned.

Kurt weakly lifted his head from the floor to glance at Puck, only to hear him gasp. 'The boy lying there couldn't possibly be Kurt, could it?' Puck thought to himself.

Kurt mentally scolded himself. He should have gone when he had the chance. How was he going to explain this one?

Hoping Puck was really as dumb as he seemed to be, Kurt decided that getting up and running for his locker to grab a spare change of clothes would be the safest bet. However when he tried to get up, Kurt's whole lower half of his body was suddenly searing in pain. He yelped through the gag that was still lodged in his mouth and his arms gave way under him. He was still feeling pain and it didn't register to him that Puck was now next to him. He didn't realize until he felt Puck's hands on his shoulders.

Despite the pain, Kurt moved away from his touch.

"Its okay, Kurt. It's me. Puck. I won't hurt you." Puck realized that was probably a stupid thing to say. He had spent the last few years of his life torturing this young boy. Throwing him in the dumpster. Giving him slushie facials.

"Go way," Kurt mumbled into the piece of fabric in his mouth. Puck reached out again and grabbed the material, ungagging Kurt. "Thanks." Another mumble as he looked at the ground again.

"Dude, what happened?" Puck mentally cringed. He really needed to think before he spoke. Kurt could be sensitive about it.

"Nothing."

"This is not nothing," Puck continued, not seeing a cringe.

"I-I can't. I can't tell you. He'll come back. Come back for me," now Kurt was in tears, burying his face in his arms, still lying as bare as the day he was born on the dirty locker room floor.

'Great one, Puckerman,' he thought to himself. "Listen, Kurt. You might not want to tell me. I understand that, but you have to tell someone. Your dad? That black chick you always hang around with?"

"You-you don't understand. It's my fault. My fault. No one would like me if they heard the truth."

"What's your fault?" Puck felt like convincing, or at least trying to convince Kurt it wasn't his fault. He didn't know what happened. He did have some idea though and he didn't like it.

"It's because I'm gay, isn't it? Because I've been crushing on him. He-he was angry. Angry at you. Angry at Quinn. I was just there. I couldn't stop him. He-he was drunk. Alcohol makes him angry. He was too big. Too big. The pain. Oh God, the pain," Kurt finished and burst into tears.

Puck's fears were true. Kurt had been raped. Not only that. He had been raped by Finn. Puck wanted to soothe Kurt. Hug him and tell him everything was going to be okay. He knew though, Kurt was not ready for human contact yet. He then thought about finding Finn and ripping his head off, but then thought Kurt might not want to be alone. Especially since he pretty much told Puck what happened. He had to ask. "What did you mean, come back for you? Did he threaten you?"

Puck could feel his throat getting smaller as Kurt nodded his head.

"Listen to me, Kurt. This isn't your fault! None of this is! As much as I would love to blame myself, I know it isn't my fault either. This was entirely Finn's fault. Please, try and understand that."

Kurt nodded again and shivered. That was when Puck realized how cold Kurt must've been. He shrugged his jacket off and offered it to Kurt. When Kurt made no move to grab it, he took it with his other hand aswell and moved to kneeling position. "May I?"

Kurt made no indication Puck even spoke. He was obviously in deep thought. Puck sighed and laid the jacket over Kurt's back. That brought Kurt back to reality. Painfully. He jumped and the pain went shooting up his back. He again screamed, this time the sound not muffled by the gag.

"Kurt?" Puck asked, panicking. "Are you alright?"

"It hurts," he whimpered.

"Look, I understand it hurts," Puck said, trying to calm the withering boy. "But we really need to get you up." Then an idea struck his mind. 911. He knew Kurt would probably say no so he wasn't planning on telling him. He wanted to have Kurt dressed first though. "Do you keep a spare change of clothes in your locker?"

"1728," Kurt breathed out. It was a good thing Puck was near him; otherwise he probably wouldn't have heard him. He got up and ran towards the lockers. He'd known where the younger boys locker was from the countless times he'd slushied him out the front of it. He entered in the code that was whispered to him and opened the locker. Before he could even think about grabbing his phone from his back pocket, he felt someone else grab it.

He turned to see a more sober looking Finn standing there, holding his phone. "Is this what you were after?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the wait again. I have no excuses this time, except for pure laziness. I will try and get the 4th and 5th chapters out quicker. 5th chapter still has to be written, so who knows. There might be 6 or 7 or more. **

**Anyway, onwards. **

**Same warnings as chapter 1. This is yet another cliffy at the end. Sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, the characters and show are owned by Fox. I have no contact with them. If I did, Puckurt would be a couple and so would Brittana and Faberry. **

Kurt was wondering what was taking Puck so long and even considered sliding out of the locker room to find him, but that thought was brought to an end as Puck came walking back into the room, followed by Finn.

"Couldn't keep your mouth shut, aye, Kurty? Look at you. You're a slut. It's been an hour and you're still naked. It's disgusting!"

Kurt whimpered and backed up a little, whimpering again at the slight pain he felt.

"Kurt's not dressed yet because you had to rip his clothes off him instead of taking them off. You shouldn't have done it in the first place! You're disgusting and I'm not scared of you."

Finn smiled evilly. "Oh really?" He walked around Puck and up to Kurt. Looking directly in Puck's eyes, Finn stomped his foot down, crushing the fingers of Kurt's right hand in between his shoe and the ground. Puck winced as Kurt screamed. He was hoping maybe, just maybe someone else might be in the school and they could come help. He was right in maybe someone was in the school, but they weren't there to help Kurt and Puck. They were there to help Finn.

Suddenly Karofsky and Azimio walked through the doors, smiling broadly at the scene in front of them. Kurt, lying helplessly on the ground, naked and crushed fingers under Finn's shoe, whom was currently staring into the eyes of Noah Puckerman. Puck had finished his wince and looked ready to kill. He unfortunately decided to act too late. As soon as the new comers noticed Puck about to charge at Finn, they grabbed him, holding him back.

"What the hell?" he questioned as he tried looking back at the two people holding him from Finn.

"Not so fast, Puckerman," Azimio said.

"Yeah. It's Kurt's turn to feel Finn first. Don't worry. We'll make sure he gets around to you." Karofsky finished and the two best friends hi fived.

Kurt paled at that comment. Finn wasn't really about to rape him again, was he? He didn't think he could handle it a second time.

"Let's get this show on the road," Finn said and locked the door. He walked back to Kurt and laughed. "You're pathetic. Seriously, you call yourself a guy?"

Puck was still struggling against Karofsky and Azimio. "Finn! Don't do this! You wanna rape someone? Rape me. Please. Kurt's been through enough today. He really has."

Finn turned to Puck. "But the sluts already dressed for it."

"Well, what if I took my clothes off?" Puck asked and kicked his shoes off.

"I didn't know that was the way you swing, Puckerman. I thought the ladies were more your cup of tea," Azimio said.

"Is that why you don't want Finn to rape Kurt? Do you have feelings for him?"

"No! I mean," Puck looked down at the ground, blushing. He wasn't able to understand the sudden feeling he had towards the male diva.

"Aww, did we hit a nerve, Puck?" Finn asked in mock sadness. Puck didn't have a chance to answer before Finn was talking again. "Good. Maybe then you'll understand what I felt like. I loved Quinn, so it might not be the same, but I'll make sure I make up the difference." He looked down at Kurt. "Now for some more fun."

"No!" Puck shouted again.

Finn looked up at Puck and smiled. "What, would you rather I do this?" he asked and kicked Kurt in the stomach. Kurt was definitely over trying to be tough. The truth was almost everywhere hurt. The pain was the worst in the ass because when he was kicked, it caused him to move.

Even Puck was over trying not to cry. Mostly. He still fought from sobbing, but tears fell down his cheeks. "Please. Please, stop it. You'll kill him."

"Oh no. Really? Karofsky, Azimio, I think we better listen to the former badass." They looked at each other and laughed. Finn raised his foot and brought it down on Kurt's ass. It hurt so much he couldn't even find his voice.

"What did Kurt ever do to you?" Puck asked, causing Finn to face him. "What is with you today, Finn? The Finn I know would never do anything like this. Kurt has never been anything but nice to you. Sure he had a crush on you, but so did a lot of the girls here. You going to rape them then torture them too?"

Finn looked like he was about to stop when he suddenly turned back. He turned to face Kurt and lay a few kicks into his sides. "I. Am. Not. A. Rapist." he said, kicking Kurt in between every word. Kurt must've been unconscious by now, Puck was sure. That was probably a good thing. At least he wasn't feeling pain right now.

"Please, Finn. Can you stop this? Please."

"You know what. Your right."

"He is?" Karofsky and Azimio asked in unison.

Finn nodded. "This isn't me. But it is you," he said and pointed at Puck. "You expect me to believe Quinn willingly had sex with you? You of all people she could cheat on me with, it was you. You must've raped her. Now, you're going to rape Kurt. Right here. Right now. In front of the three of us."

Puck stilled. He knew there wasn't much point in arguing about the Quinn thing. It wasn't true, of course. He would just get that sorted out later. "And what if I refuse?"

Finn smiled evilly. "I think we all know the answer to that." He kicked Kurt again just to make sure.

Puck couldn't see another way around this. What kind of sick thoughts did those boys have in their minds? He thought of bolting when the boys let him go, so he could go get help for Kurt, but didn't want to leave Kurt alone with them. Who knows what could happen?

Puck was openly sobbing as he stumbled towards the crumpled up teen lying on the ground. Kurt was coming around and looked up at Puck's tear filled face. "I'm sorry," he heard whispered millions of times. Kurt was confused, having only just woken up, but knew it couldn't have been good. Especially when he saw him reach down to his zipper.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes, another update (: I have pretty much finished chapter 5 and there will be a 6th, but I think that'll be it. So, we're nearing the end. Don't worry though, Puckurt will be the end result. **

**In this chapter, we get to read about someone helping the boys. Finn, Karofsky and Azimio wont get away with it! **

**Onwards. **

**Once again, I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Burt Hummel was pacing the living room of his house. He was waiting anxiously for his son to come home. He knew Glee never went this long and Kurt was always back before dark, unless he let him know via text. Burt had tried to call his son, millions of times but there was no answer.<p>

He decided he would go looking. School would be his first guess, but before then he decided to call Mercedes, Kurt's best friend.

"Hello?" he heard her voice.

"Mercedes, hi. This is Burt Hummel."

"Oh, hey Burt. What's up? Did Kurt go home early today?"

"Umm, no. Why?"

It took a bit of time for her to answer. "Because he wasn't in Glee."

"He isn't home either. I haven't seen his since this morning."

"Are you serious? Are you out looking for him? Do you want any help?"

If it wasn't for the seriousness of the conversation, Burt might've laughed. Might've. It was like 20 questions. "Yes, I'm serious. I'm about to go out. If you wouldn't mind calling other kids in Glee, that would be helpful. See if any of them saw Kurt before or after Glee today."

Mercedes nodded her head, even though he couldn't see it. "Yes, sir."

Burt and Mercedes hung up and Burt immediately grabbed his keys. He had a son to find and he wasn't going to rest until he found said son.

* * *

><p>The tears were freely cascading down both teens' faces as Puck pulled his package out. He turned to the three boys, ready to make one last try. "Please. Don't make me do this. How about all three of you rape me instead. One after the other. I won't fight you. I'll take it. Just please, leave Kurt alone. He didn't do anything."<p>

Finn shook his head. "No. This is punishment for you, Puckerman. This is what you don't want, so this is what you're going to do. You should have thought about the consequences before you knocked Quinn up."

Puck turned sadly back to Kurt, asking his with his eyes to please forgive him. Kurt just nodded, knowing it was either this or getting stomped on by Finn. At least Puck would be careful and take things slow. Even if it would take longer, it still wouldn't be so much pain at once. No matter how careful Puck was, however, it was still painful.

Puck lined himself up and slowly entered. The pain was a burning pain again and Kurt screamed. Puck was in tears again, as he pulled out and walked round to Kurt's head. "Kurt, buddy, I'm sorry."

Suddenly they heard frantic cries. "Kurt?" They sounded deep.

Finn, Karofsky and Azimio looked to the locked door, quickly. Karofsky and Azimio ran over to them and stood against them, hoping whoever it was wouldn't try that door.

Puck and Kurt looked up and smiled at each other. "Help!" Puck cried. "We're in here. Kurt-" he was cut off by Finn's hand pounding against his mouth.

Suddenly the door was shaking. "Finn!" Azimio shouted, gaining the tall teens attention. "Help! He's strong!"

Finn looked between Puck and the door, before groaning and running over to the door. Puck quickly zipped his pants up and grabbed Kurt, holding him close. Kurt's heart was pounding in his chest. He knew who it would be.

Suddenly there was heavy banging sounds on the doors and shouts coming from both sides. "Let. Me. In." Burt shouted with every push.

"He's. Too. Strong." Karofsky said in between his gasps.

"Dad!" Kurt shouted.

That gave Burt the little extra strength he needed and suddenly the doors were off their hinges and the three big football players were on the ground, surrounded by broken pieces of wood.

Burt took in the scene in front of him. He noticed they were in a locker room, possibly the boys. Three teenagers were on the ground in front of him, groaning as they sat up, dusting themselves off. He looked in further and noticed shreds of clothing and there, sitting in the middle of the room, two other teenagers. One with a Mohawk and singlet with torn jeans on, the other, bare as the day he was born. That wasn't just any teenager. That was Kurt! His son!

"Kurt!" He exclaimed and ran up to the two boys.

"Dad!" Kurt exclaimed but made no move to hug him. This Burt thought was weird but what came next was even weirder. When he reached him and tried to scoop him up, Kurt hissed in pain.

"Kurt?" he questioned, worriedly. "What's wrong?"

Kurt just shook his head and looked down. That was when Burt realized something must've happened. He turned to the Mohawked guy with a questioning look.

"What's wrong? What's wrong with my son?" He wanted to lift the boy and convince him into telling, but Kurt was leaning on him for support. He decided it wasn't the best way to handle it.

"Why don't you ask them," he said and pointed to the three boys behind them. "They'll tell you." His voice had about as much hatred as possible in it.

Burt looked behind him at the boys now standing there. They all looked around, guiltily. They tried making a run for it, but Burt grabbed Finn. Karofsky and Azimio got away.

Burt swung Finn around, so the both of them were facing Kurt and Puck. "What did you do to my son?" He asked in a dangerously low voice.

"N-nothing."

"Then why is he in pain?" Burt then took a second to think about it. He narrowed his eyes even further and slammed the boy into the lockers. "Why the fuck is my son naked?"

Despite being scared, Finn still managed to be a smartass. "Because he's too much of a slut to get dressed."

At that, Burt slammed him into the lockers again.

It took all of Puck's control not to jump up himself and start laying into him. The only thing that stopped him was the fact Kurt was leaning on him for support.

"Dad," Kurt said, nearly in tears. He had never seen his dad act like this and it was scaring him. "Please, don't get in trouble."

Burt's eyes immediately softened. He turned to his son. He wanted to hug him so badly, but he wanted to find out what happened aswell. "I won't. I promise son." He turned back to Finn. "Talk," he said dangerously low.

Finn just stood there, staring between the three males that were also in the room. He looked at Burt in fear and Puck and Kurt with hatred. In his mind, if it wasn't for them, he wouldn't be in this predicament. If Kurt had just gotten dressed, Puck wouldn't have found out. If Puck didn't care, then he wouldn't have had to come back and attack again. But in reality, he knew it was his own fault. Didn't mean he was going to admit that though.

"Daddy," Kurt whimpered. He didn't like seeing his dad behave this way.

"It's okay, Kurt. Daddy's here. Don't worry." Burt let go of Finn, not caring if he ran off. He was sure Kurt or the other boy would know his name. He looked school aged. He knew better than to grab him this time. He just knelt next to the two boys and stroked a hand through Kurt's hair.

Kurt no longer cared about pain. He flung himself into his father's arms and cried into his beige vest and white t-shirt. Burt looked down at him, painfully before looking up at Puck still confused as ever. It was obvious this boy was on the good side. Kurt seemed to trust him and the time he spoke he spoke with hatred towards the other boys.

"Hi, Mr. Hummel. I'm Puck. Well, Noah Puckerman." He held out his hand to shake Burt's free hand. The other hand was under the sobbing teen under him. But Burt just looked at it then his son then the boy again.

"No offence, the only thing I care about right now is the story behind this."

"Right. Well..." Puck got into telling his side of the story. He didn't really want to mention the last part, not knowing how he was going to take it, but he hated himself for even thinking of doing it. Even if it was to possibly save Kurt's life. Burt took it all well though, well as well as one parent takes the news of their child being raped then abused.

While Burt was processing the new information he just got, Puck remembered Kurt needed medical attention. He remembered Finn grabbed his phone and he didn't have a chance to grab Kurt's from his locker.

"Sir, I don't mean to be rude, but would it be alright if I could borrow your phone? Finn took mine and Kurt's is still in his locker. I need to call 911." Burt only nodded and handed the teenager the phone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so like the last chapter said, there was going to be another chapter after this, but then the idea I had for the last chapter wasn't long enough to be another full chapter, so I did add it on this one, but then I got another idea this morning for a last chapter. If that fails, then I will post another chapter anyway, but it might be really short. Now, I haven't written the last chapter yet, but I have nothing to do tomorrow, so I might write it then. I'll try and get it out ASAP.**

**This chapter is mostly in Puck's POV. It's of him trying to work out his feelings for Kurt. There is a surprise for you all next chapter. I'm looking forward to you reading it!**

**Now remember, I do not own Glee.**

20 minutes later, the ambulance was there, in the parking lot and a few paramedics were being lead through the school to the locker room by Noah Puckerman, towards Kurt. By the time they got there, Burt had managed to get a pair of boxers on his son, but knowing how tight his pants normally were, he wasn't going to try and get pants on him.

Kurt yelled and screamed when they picked him up, therefore taking him away from his dad. "DAD!"

"It's okay, buddy. Daddy's here. I'm not going to leave," Burt said immediately and grabbed one of his flailing arms. They had laid him on his stomach on the stretcher, for the same reason he only had boxers on.

Puck was on the other side of Kurt. He was planning on walking with them, until Kurt grabbed his hand too. That morning, it would have freaked Puck out a little. He would have been confused about why the boy he had been making fun of for years, was suddenly holding his hand. But now he wasn't. He wasn't expecting it, of course, but he knew the other teen must trust him, after the afternoon they've had. Kurt further confused Puck by interlocking their fingers and giving him a look that said 'we'll talk about today later'.

Puck was wondering why, but then he remembered, he had announced that he wasn't sure what he was feeling about Kurt. Puck nodded as they continued their fast walk through the school. He couldn't stop feeling bad about causing the boy more pain. He knew it was to save him from getting beaten up more. Kurt must've had a few broken ribs, from when Finn was kicking him, and was that a bruise forming on his cheek?

As expected, only one person was allowed in the ambulance with Kurt. It was obviously going to be Burt. Puck said he would get in his truck and follow the ambulance. Kurt begged the paramedics to let Puck in aswell, but they shook their head. "Sorry, that's the rules, kiddo."

"It's okay, Kurt. Besides, how are your dad and I going to get you home if we don't have any cars at the hospital?"

Kurt nodded, "okay. But come to my room when you get to the hospital?"

Now Puck nodded. "Of course."

Puck ran to his truck and sped off towards the hospital. He didn't care if a speed camera got him. He wanted to get to the hospital as soon as possible. The trip there was a good opportunity to reflect on his feelings. Did he like Kurt? He knew he liked him as a person. Being in Glee club and seeing how much of a good friend he was made him realize that. But did he like him more? He had never thought of himself as gay. He wasn't a homophobe like Finn, but he had always thought he liked girls. Of course, Santana didn't do it for him like she used to. He had thought it might've been because they had done it like a million times now, but when he thought back on it, it wasn't until he joined Glee that he started getting tired of her.

He stopped at the lights. Sure, he liked Quinn, but that was because she was pregnant with his baby. A baby girl, Finn had told him. He wasn't sure if he liked Quinn because of her, or purely because of his kid growing in her stomach. Sure, he could be bi. He stopped thinking about it. It didn't matter anyway. He hated labels, and wasn't sure why he was trying to label himself as something. Maybe Kurt was the only boy he liked. Sure, wearing pants like he does, and having those long skinny legs and that ass that most girls would die for, helped him. Yes, he admits he had stared at Kurt's ass while he was dancing. Oh and that voice. He had imagined what Kurt would sound like during sex. His moan would be beautiful.

He was still thinking about what Kurt would be like in bed, when he pulled up at the hospital. He realized he had a hard-on and would have to get rid of that before he walked in. He willed it away, thinking about other things. Even if they were to get together, they wouldn't be having sex for a while, thanks to Finn. Kurt definitely wouldn't be ready for any sort of sexual encounters anytime soon.

When his hard-on was gone, Puck raced out of his car and ran up to the emergency waiting room. There he looked around and saw Burt, sitting with his head in his hands. He approached him slowly. "Mr. Hummel?"

Burt looked up and saw Puck standing there. "Oh hey, Noah. They're looking at him now."

Puck took a seat next to the man. He put a hand on Burt's shoulder in a comforting way and they just sat there. "Please," Burt started, in a broken voice. He no longer had to act brave, because they weren't in Kurt's ear-range. "Please, tell me what those boys names are."

Puck hesitated. "Come on, Mr. Hummel. You can't do this. Kurt doesn't need his father locked up. This is a time he needs you the most. I know I don't know you, but I know your a loving father. I know you want revenge for Kurt."

"Please," Burt said again. "I need to know."

Puck sighed. "Finn Hudson, Dave Karofsky and Azimio Adams."

"Thank-you."

They both sat there in silence. That is, until a doctor came. "Kurt Hummel?" Both man and boy stood up and practically ran towards the doctor.

"How is he, doc?"

"He is not too bad. Besides a few broken ribs and some bruising, he should be fine. He was raped though and that tore his rectum a little, but we've stitched it up. He will have to come back in about 6 weeks to get the stitches removed. We'll keep him in over-night, just to make sure he is okay with the pain-relief we've put him on, but he should be fine to go home tomorrow."

Burt nodded. "Thank-you doctor. Can we go see him?"

"Yes, only family though."

Puck was about to go sit down, but Burt stopped him. "Come on Noah. Let's go."

Puck smiled as he followed the two men through the hallways.

When they arrived at the room, Burt and Puck walked in, but the doctor stayed out. "Kurt!" Burt exclaimed.

Kurt looked up and smiled. "Daddy!" He had found a way to sit comfortably, as long as he didn't move. Kurt smiled at Puck before turning back to his father.

"How are you going, kiddo?"

"Sore, but I'll be fine. Thank-you, Puck," he said and turned back to Puck. "I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there."

Puck smiled. "That's okay. I'm glad I could help." The look on his face said more though.

"Dad, would it be okay if I could talk to Puck alone? We won't take long."

Burt looked torn. He wanted to stay with his son, but he also knew he should listen to his son's wishes. "Okay," he said. "But I'll be right outside." He said that more to Puck. As a silent warning not to upset him.

Kurt and Puck both nodded as Burt walked out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so this is the last official chapter. Don't worry, I have plans for an epilogue. I was writing this on and off all day, plowing through the tiny bit of writers block I had. I wasn't sure how I wanted this chapter to end, but I think the end result was cute. I have another Puckurt fic in the works, so I might start writing that one a lot more once the epilogue for this is done. I prefer to at least have most of the story written before I start posting it, so it might be some time before it's out!**

Anyway, here's chapter 6.

I do not own Glee. Just a love for all things Puckurt :D

When Burt left, the two boys were left in an awkward silence. It was broken by Puck.

"Okay, Kurt I know what this is about. This is about what Karofsky said in the locker room, right?" Kurt nodded. "I wasn't sure at the time. The feelings were oh so new to me. I wasn't sure how to take them. When I realized that was what you wanted to talk to me about, I worked it out in my head.  
>"I don't believe in labels. I think they are stupid and pointless. But I do like you. It took me the whole car ride here to work that out. I understand if you don't like me back. In fact, I'd be very surprised if you did. After I teased you all through high school. I just wanted you to know."<p>

Kurt just stared at Puck.

Puck awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah."

Kurt motioned for Puck to come to him, so Puck stumbled forward. Kurt grabbed his hand in both of his and pulled him closer. Soon enough, Puck's face was right in front of Kurt's and Puck was confused. What was going on? Was Kurt trying to tease him? Kurt wasn't about to kiss him, was he?

Without waiting any longer, Kurt closed the small distance between them and placed his lips on Puck's. They both immediately felt fireworks erupt in their heads. Puck kissed back and placed his free hand on Kurt's cheek. They kissed until they were going to pass out from lack of air. That was when Kurt pulled away and rested his forehead on Puck's.

"I like you too," he whispered. They smiled at each other and went in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>Burt was feeling a little impatient. He was pacing the hallway, wanting to go rip those boys' heads off. Maybe castrate them so they couldn't do it to anyone else, ever again. He promised Kurt he would be standing outside though. He decided to carefully peer through the window in the door and saw the two boys kissing.<p>

He had never been angry at his son for being gay. He knew the truth ever since Kurt was 3. It didn't mean he wanted to see him kissing another boy. Especially a boy he thought was straight. That didn't matter now though. Since Kurt had that Puckerman boy for company, he was just going to go for a walk. Yes, that's all. Just to clear his head. If he just happened to stumble across one of the boys he had asked Noah for their names, he wasn't going to be responsible for his actions.

* * *

><p>They pulled away from kiss number two, both smiling. 'So this was what it was like to kiss a boy', they both thought. Kurt had imagined what it would be like for months, but it was nothing compared to the real thing. Puck had never imagined it. He thought for his whole life he was straight- wait there he goes again, labelling himself. He thought his whole life he liked girls. He never once thought about experimenting. That is until Kurt Hummel.<p>

"As much as I love kissing you," Puck began in a whisper. "We should probably stop now. Your father is just outside, probably getting all impatient."

Kurt nodded. "Your right. You can let him back in," he replied, also in a whisper.

Puck reluctantly walked away from the bed, towards the door to get Kurt's father. He opened the door and looked outside, but realized, Burt was nowhere to be seen. "Uhm, Kurt. Your dad seems to have gone walkabout."

Kurt's eyes flashed with worry, but then sighed. "It's okay. He won't do anything stupid. He doesn't even know the boys names."

"Umm, Kurt, there's something I should tell you," Puck said and rubbed the back of his neck again. "I kind of told him their names."

Kurt's eyes widened. "You did what?"

"I thought he wouldn't do anything stupid!" Puck said quickly.

Kurt scoffed. "Yeah, the father of a rape victim who knows the names of the people responsible won't do anything stupid. Were you not thinking?"

Puck looked down. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. "Listen, I'll go find him before he can do anything stupid."

Kurt felt bad when he heard Puck mumble a sorry. "Wait, Noah. Come here," he said. Puck shuffled forward, looking at the ground. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to have a go. I just get worried about my dad. But yes, go find him, please. I would but not only can I not walk from the pain, but also the doctors won't let me leave my bed."

Puck nodded and leant in for a quick kiss, before scurrying out of the room.

He didn't have to look long. He saw Burt Hummel just outside the emergency department, pacing. He looked livid.

"Mr. Hummel?" he called out and ran to the man.

Burt looked up at Puck, but looked back down and continued pacing. He didn't have time for this Puckerman kids talk. He had to find those boys. He would start with that Finn kid. He seemed to be the leader.

"Mr. Hummel?" Puck repeated, quieter now he was closer. Burt continued to ignore him. "Please, sir." Puck put a hand on Burt's shoulder to stop him. "Come in and see Kurt. He's worried you're going to do something stupid."

Burt looked up at that and narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean stupid?"

Puck removed his hand. "You know, go find the boys. Hurt them. Kill them. I don't know what's going through your mind right now, but Kurt doesn't want you going to jail because you hit a kid. Just let the police deal with them."

"I thought you were looking after Kurt. When I looked in the room, you guys seemed pretty happy."

Puck thought about that. Then he realized what was meant by that. "Sir, yes, Kurt and I kissed, but I'm not you. I'm not his father. He wants his father right now. And you going to beat three kids up is something he doesn't need. Please, sir. Come see him. He needs you."

Burt's expression softened. He looked down. "Your right," he mumbled. "I wasn't thinking. Going off to find those boys would have been stupid. I was letting my heart take me the wrong way. I want nothing more than to rip those boys heads off. Maybe castrate them for what they did to Kurt. But my head is telling me I shouldn't do that. That I should go comfort my son. He's the victim in all this."

Puck sighed and nodded. Happy he was about to knock some sense into Burt's head. "Yes, sir. That's right. Now, come on. We'll go in together." Burt nodded.

* * *

><p>Later that night, it was just Kurt and Puck in the room. Burt had said he was going to go home and get a few of Kurt's things. Even if it was just one night, Kurt didn't want to miss out on his nightly skin routine. Burt had agreed to go get them, on the condition Puck never left the room. Burt was feeling paranoid about his son since he'd found him in the locker room.<p>

Kurt had been in contact with the rest of Glee club - minus Finn - promising them they could come see him the next day after school. He would be home by then.

"Thank-you," Kurt whispered into the silence.

Puck was a little confused. "For what?"

"For not leaving me today in the locker room. I don't know what the outcome would have been if you weren't there."

Puck smiled. "No worries. And thank-you."

Now was Kurt's turn to be confused. Before he could ask 'what for', Puck answered.

"For taking a chance with me. For forgiving me when you didn't need to. For kissing me when I told you my feelings."

Kurt smiled and grabbed one of Puck's hands that were lying on the bed. Puck was sitting in one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs. "Anytime," he whispered.

They fell asleep, Kurt lying on his side, facing Puck and Puck with his head on the bed, next to Kurt's, still holding hands. That's how Burt found them when he came back. He smiled and decided not to wake them. They had both had long days and needed sleep. He got into one of the armchairs and fell asleep himself.


	7. Epilogue

**I'm not too sure about this epilogue. I don't think it's my best work, but then again, we are always so much harder on our writing than other people. This story has been a first for me in a lot of things. First Glee/Puckurt story I've managed to finish. First Puckurt kiss. And now, another first, but you'll have to read to find out. Don't worry, you'll work it out. I don't want to give it away as to what's in this chapter... Then again, you can probably all guess :P**

**This is the longest part I've written for this story. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Anyway, I don't own Glee. Never have. Never will. **

* * *

><p>Six months later...<p>

"Are you sure your ready, Kurt? We don't have to do this until you want to."

Kurt nodded. "I'm sure. I want this. I want you, Noah Puckerman."

It was currently Kurt and Puck's 6 month anniversary. They had been dating since Kurt got out of the hospital and haven't looked back. 6 weeks after that, Kurt went back to the hospital and got his stitches removed. There was no permanent damage, only a scar, which you could only see if you were looking for it.

Finn, Karofsky and Azimio went to Juvie. Finn for rape and abuse and Karofsky and Azimio for helping him. Kurt was so appreciative of Puck when he talked Burt out of killing the boys. Otherwise he would not have a dad. His dad would be in jail.

Puck obviously helped Quinn out with their baby. Kurt didn't mind. What kind of boyfriend would he be if he did? He couldn't just turn around and say that he didn't want his boyfriend looking after his daughter. When Beth was born, they gave her up for adoption. During the pregnancy, Kurt, Puck and Quinn became close and they stayed that way after. Mercedes was obviously with them and when Kurt and Puck would want to do couple things together, Quinn and Mercedes would hang.

Kurt obviously wasn't fit for glee before Sectionals, and since they also lost Finn, they were two people down. They had to forfeit Sectionals and therefore the competition season. Principal Figgin's understood they didn't have a choice and allowed glee one more year. They had to place in Regional's the next year though.

The night of their six month anniversary was one they would remember forever. Puck had it all planned out. They went to dinner at Breadstix and then to see a cheesy romantic film, one of Kurt's choice, down at the cinema. Kurt said he didn't care what movie they watched, as long as they were together. They decided on the movie, Abduction - hey, Kurt didn't always have to choose cheesy romantic movies - because, well, who could resist Taylor Lautner's muscles.

"Mine are better, right?" Puck asked and flexed his arms.

"Yes, baby. They are," Kurt said, smiling and kissed him. They no longer cared whether they were in public, when they kissed. If people had a problem with it, they could piss off.

So, after the dinner and movie, they both headed back to Kurt's place. Burt had gone out for the night to a friend's place. He had told Kurt that he just wanted a night away from Lima. In reality, Puck was the one who asked him if they could have the house to themselves. It took some convincing, but eventually Burt agreed, on the condition they did whatever Kurt wanted to do. Puck wouldn't rush him. Puck insisted he wasn't going to force Kurt to do anything anyway.

So once they got back to the house, Puck had put some music on, softly in the background as they went down to Kurt's room in the basement. That's where they were now, making out.

"Are you sure your ready, Kurt? We don't have to do this until you want to."

Kurt nodded. "I'm sure. I want this. I want you, Noah Puckerman."

Puck smiled. He started kissing Kurt down his chin and onto his neck. "Tell me if it gets too much for you." Puck was whispering huskily. Kurt couldn't find his voice as he enjoyed Puck's talented lips. He just groaned and nodded his head. "I'll make you feel alright."

The kisses were getting lower and once he reached Kurt's chest, he moved his hands up to the buttons on the dress shirt that was covering the porcelain boy. He started un-doing the buttons and kept moving his mouth down. When he reached Kurt's nipples, he took the left one in his mouth.

Kurt's back arched as he pushed his chest into Puck's hot mouth. He was enjoying everything that was being done to him. He didn't want Puck to stop what he was doing.

Once both nipples were as erect as they were going to be, Puck continued down, kissing and nipping at bits of skin. When he reached Kurt's belly button he dipped his tongue in it and swirled it around a little. Kurt shivered as he gripped the bed sheets.

After a few swirls, Puck was down to Kurt's pants.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Puck asked. He didn't want Kurt to think he has to let him continue because he'd started.

"Fuck, Puck!" Kurt exclaimed and looked at him. "I know your concerned, but don't be. I'm ready. I love you!"

Puck nodded. "Okay, just making sure. I love you too."

The button and zip being un-done took so long in Kurt's mind. He felt air on his legs as his pants were pulled down then on his cock and balls as the boxers were removed.

"Kurt," Puck said with a little cheekiness in his voice. "You're turned on. Does someone want me to handle this?"

"Fuck, yes, Puck!" Came the shouted reply.

Puck chuckled and placed his lips on the shaft. He first just bobbed his head up and down, taking a bit more in every time. When the head got to his throat, instead of pulling back, like Kurt thought he was going to do, Puck went further. He started deep-throating Kurt. That thought alone nearly brought Kurt to climax, but he held on a bit longer. He wanted this to go on forever, but at the same time, he wanted to feel Puck inside him.

"Oh my god! Puck!" The bed sheets were pulled at again. "I'm going toooo..." Before he could finish the sentence, Puck hummed, so he came right then, down Puck's throat.

Once Puck swallowed it all he looked up at Kurt. "How was your first blow job?" He smirked.

"Unreal! But that was only the beginning I hope. I want to feel you in me, Noah. Besides, your still fully clothed and haven't gotten off yet," Kurt said and winked.

Soon enough Puck was also naked and Kurt was lying on his side. Puck had a bottle of lube and was slowly stretching the smaller male. Kurt had tried to say he didn't want it, but Puck said he wouldn't enter Kurt until he was fully stretched. There were three fingers in Kurt now. He was nearly ready.

Once Puck entered the forth finger, and Kurt was used to it, they positioned themselves. Kurt lying on his side still, with Puck lying behind him, spooning him.

"Are you sure about this?" Puck whispered into Kurt's ear. Kurt just nodded and pushed his hips back, so his ass went into Puck's already lubed up hard cock.

"Do it, Puckerman."

Puck didn't need more permission. He lined up with Kurt's hole. "Let me know if it's too painful."

He slowly entered. Once he was in fully, he sat there for a bit, letting Kurt get used to it. He only continued when Kurt pushed his hips back and moaned. Smiling, Puck continued pulling back and going in. He littered kisses over Kurt where ever he could. He moved his left arm and wrapped it around Kurt's body. Kurt leaned into the embrace and kissed Puck's hand.

Soon enough, Kurt was hard again. This experience was so much different to six months ago. He knew Noah loved him. Finn just felt hatred towards everyone that day. Noah is being gentle and going at Kurt's pace. Finn was rough and was only using him. After him and Noah were going to cuddle, occasionally kissing and talking quietly. After Finn left Kurt in the locker room, letting the threat he'd just gotten sink in. Only one good thing came out of that experience. He got Noah Puckerman.

Kurt was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt Puck reach down to his hard-on. He started quickly jerking him off as he pushed in and out of him. Kurt couldn't help the moan that left his lips.

"You enjoying this, baby?"

Kurt couldn't form words so he just nodded. Puck chuckled.

Soon enough, Kurt could feel his release coming. He held on a bit longer wanting to come with Puck. After a few more pumps though, he couldn't hold any longer. He felt the first little bit come out and hit his stomach.

Puck felt Kurt's ass clench as he started coming. That was all it took for him to start. He started coming in the ass in front of him, all the while kissing Kurt's shoulders and the back of his neck.

When they were both spent, they laid there for a few minutes, just panting. As soon as Puck pulled out of Kurt, Kurt turned to face him.

"How was that?" Kurt asked and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

Puck smiled. "Better than any girl I ever had. How about you? Was that a better first time?"

"Of course. Anything is better with you, Noah Puckerman."

They fell asleep that way, in each other's arms.


End file.
